Wymiana międzypokoleniowa
Odcinek 45 - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - czterdziesty piąty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 5.04.2009 w TVP1. Opis Proboszcz podczas mszy informuje parafian o pomyśle "wymiany międzypokoleniowej", na który wpadła Lucy, a zgodnie z którym na Uniwersytecie Ludowym młodzi będą kształcić starszych, a starsi młodych, Solejukowa zagaduje męża o ławeczkę, z której ten ostatnio często jakoś wcześnie wraca. Solejuk żali się, że koledzy inne zajęcia mają. W tej sytuacji Solejukowa proponuje mu, aby – skoro ma więcej czasu – zatrudnił się u niej, bo dla nowo powstałej spółki trzeba będzie więcej pierogów produkować. Auto niedrogie się kupi, a przecież ktoś nim jeździć musi. Gdy Solejuk jest oporny, żona mówi mu, że nie będzie byle kierowcą, a kierownikiem dystrybucji. Wobec tak postawionej sprawy Solejuk nie tylko się zgadza, ale wręcz aktywnie angażuje w sprawę, obiecując że kwestią auta sam się zajmie. Więcławska, która przewiduje, że będzie teraz zajęta nowo powstałym koncernem, proponuje Joli stanowisko kierownika swojego sklepu, na co ta, ku radości Pietrka z ochotą przystaje. W tej sytuacji Więcławska spokojnie udaje się pozałatwiać swoje sprawy, a gdy po jakimś czasie wraca do sklepu, zupełnie go nie poznaje. Okazuje się, że Jola, nie wiedzieć kiedy, poznała tajniki merchandisingu i wedle nich poprzekładała cały towar, co w pierwszej chwili budzi złość, a zaraz potem zachwyt właścicielki. thumb|200px Wójt ma problem. Zbliżają się urodziny wojewody, a co można dać w prezencie komuś, kto wszystko ma i wszystko może, a nie zna się go na tyle blisko, aby zwyczajnie wręczyć kopertę? Tymczasem Klaudia przywozi do domu kolejnego chłopaka. Łukasz Barański jest, podobnie jak jego poprzednicy, psychologiem. Ten z kolei specjalizuje się w behawioryzmie i przy herbacie wyjaśnia wójtowi założenia tego nurtu na prostym przykładzie. Otóż według behawioryzmu Kozioł, jako osoba piastująca najwyższe stanowisko, jest najlepiej przystosowanym osobnikiem w gminie, czyli osiągnął najwyższy stopień rozwoju. Ten, słysząc ów wywód, niemalże jest skłonny wydać córkę natychmiast za mąż za nowego adoratora. Kusy i Lucy podczas spaceru natykają się na porzucone w lesie śmieci. Oburzeni zawiadamiają policjanta, ten jednak stwierdza, że niewiele może pomóc, skoro nie da się ustalić do kogo śmieci należą. Do identyfikacji zostaje zaangażowana Babka, która ustala właścicieli poszczególnych worków, Stasiek zaś z kolei narzeka na trudność w znalezieniu dowodów bezpośrednich, a w sądzie nie może się powołać na wizje Babki. W tej sytuacji sprawa musi poczekać na swoje rozwiązanie. Jolę spotyka tragedia – obecny na jednym z występów duetu krytyk niezwykle niepochlebnie wyraził się na temat jej śpiewu w gazecie. Wskutek tego dramatycznego wydarzenia Jola wpada w taką rozpacz, że traci głos, na co Pietrek, niewiele myśląc, zatrzymuje jadącego UAZ-em Kusego i prosi o podwiezienie do Lublina, aby owemu redaktorowi w ryja dać. Przysługi w tak honorowej sprawie Kusy odmówić nie może. Stach po powrocie Pietrka z Lublina komentuje filozoficznie to zdarzenie, że gdyby każdy skrytykowany artysta lał redaktora, profesja dziennikarska całkiem by zanikła. thumb|200px Witebski zaprasza do siebie Kusego i daje mu wydruk swojej powieści, prosząc przy tym o wykonanie oprawy graficznej, a przy okazji wychodzi z propozycją wspólnego założenia wydawnictwa. Kusy sugeruje, aby najpierw przetestować powieść i dać ją do przeczytania kilku miejscowym kobietom, Jeśli się spodoba – pomyślą o nakładzie. Witebski czatuje zatem pod sklepem na potencjalne czytelniczki. Wręcza po egzemplarzu swojej powieści Wójtowej i Doktorowej, zaś kilka pozostałych zostawia w sklepie, prosząc Jolę o rozdanie innym paniom. Jola, której odjęło mowę, pisze na karteczce, że ona także powieść przeczyta. thumb|200px W restauracji U Japycza, przy blasku świec, ma miejsce pierwsza randka Czerepacha i Lodzi. Atmosfera jest wielce romantyczna, a stolik od ciekawskich oczu odgradza ażurowy parawan. Wioletka obsługuje parę z wielkim przejęciem, bowiem nikt u niej do tej pory kolacji na miarę czterogwiazdkowego hotelu nie zamawiał. Czerepach konsekwentnie realizuje swoje uwodzicielskie plany, umiejętnie wzmagając nastrój odpowiednią dawką wina i komplementów. Lodzia jest pod takim wrażeniem, że po kolacji zaprasza go do domu. W środku nocy w Wilkowyjach następuje przedziwna epidemia. U boku chrapiącego męża szlocha Doktorowa, we własnej kuchni łzy ocierają chusteczką Halina i Klaudia, Lucy łkaniem budzi męża, a wszystko za sprawą powieści Witebskiego, którą na pewno każda kobieta w Polsce zechce przeczytać. W domu wójtostwa śniadanie jest zmuszony podać Kozioł, bowiem żona odsypia całonocne czytelnictwo. Korzystając z obecności psychologa-behawiorysty, wójt radzi się go co do prezentu dla wojewody, na co ten rzuca pomysł, aby podarować jubilatowi portret, bowiem ludzie mający władzę, przede wszystkim podziwiają samych siebie. Kozioł jest zachwycony i postanawia zlecić thumb|200pxnamalowanie obrazu Kusemu. W swoim urzędowym gabinecie wójt kpiąco podpytuje Czerepacha o jego sukcesy miłosne z panią księgową, jednak za chwilę traci mowę, bowiem do pokoju wchodzi zupełnie odmieniona Lodzia. Pewna siebie i powabna, z wdziękiem i elegancją podaje kawę "prawdziwemu mężczyźnie", czyli Czerepachowi, zupełnie ignorując wójta. Kozioł, mając na uwadze poranną rozmowę z behawiorystą i przed chwilą oglądane zjawisko, dochodzi do wniosku, że jednak naukowych metod lekceważyć nie należy. thumb|200px Na plebanii o poranku Michałowa ciska talerzami, czego przyczyną są oczywiście jej problemy małżeńskie. Tym razem Stach ośmielił się powiedzieć, że żona przypomina mu jego matkę. A jak ona może mu przypominać matkę, skoro ta matka od Michałowej była o 40 lat starsza? Do rozwiązania problemu Proboszcz deleguje Księdza Roberta, ale ten jednak nie daje rady i potrzebuje wsparcia przełożonego. Postępowanie wyjaśniające wykazuje, że w istocie Stach powiedział żonie największy komplement, skoro jej kuchnia przypomniała mu smaki dzieciństwa. No a skoro dzieciństwa, to ta matka mogła mieć wówczas góra lat trzydzieści! Zatem Stach porównał Michałową do zupełnie młodej kobiety! Pod tym logicznym wywodem Michałowa ugina się i wraca do zajęć, ale proboszcz jest zmęczony jej nieustannymi problemami i sugeruje Stachowi, aby wywiózł żonę na wczasy w jakieś godne miejsce. Obiecuje przy tym sfinansować ten wyjazd, wobec czego Stach przystaje na pomysł i obiecuje zająć się organizacją. We wsi ma miejsce kolejna epidemia, tym razem radości. Na idącego przez wieś Witebskiego rzucają się i całują niemal wszystkie napotkane kobiety, wyrażając w ten sposób wdzięczność za napisanie tak pięknej powieści. Witebskiego rozpiera duma, która jednak ulatuje, gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawia się Czerepach, przez którego Witebski musiał w swoim czasie odbyć długą terapię u Babki. Jednak Czerepach ma całkiem interesujący pomysł, związany z wprowadzeniem we wsi szerokopasmowego internetu. Sugeruje, aby Witebski poprowadził lokalną stację telewizji internetowej, gwarantując mu pełną swobodę działania i zarzekając się, że nie ma w tym żadnego haczyka, do czego ten podchodzi sceptycznie, ale z zaciekawieniem. Solejuk kupuje auto, które do ładu pomaga mu doprowadzić Marianek, w międzyczasie dający wykład na Uniwersytecie Ludowym z zasad działania MP3. W ramach wymiany międzypokoleniowej, kolejne zajęcia poprowadzi Kusy, który będzie nauczał o kulturze picia alkoholu. Solejukowa tymczasem nabywa dla męża w lumpeksie garnitur za całe 10 zł za kilogram, bo w końcu kierownik musi wyglądać. Solejuka, pakującego w tym stroju towar do nowego dostawczaka, spotyka nieopodal sklepu Stach. Stwierdza, że warto uczcić nowy nabytek, gdy ku jego zdziwieniu Solejuk odmawia, bo czasu nie ma! Może innym razem, powiada, i odjeżdża do… pracy. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza) *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz) *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek) *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka) *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski) *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk) *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski) *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa) *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk) *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska) *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta) *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół) *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Bartek Kasprzykowski (wikary Robert), *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola), *Modest Ruciński (Łukasz Barański), *Grażyna Zielińska (babka zielarka), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk), *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk), *Karol Sokołowski (Zbysiek Solejuk), *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk), *Daniel Zawiska (syn Solejuków) *Dominik Lewandowski (Dorotka, córka Lucy i "Kusego"), *Gabriela Ziembicka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i "Kusego"), Cytaty *'"Świat nasz, taki dziwny się stał, że dziś starzy i młodzi na osobnych planetach jakby żyją, nic o sobie nie wiedząc. Jedni w jednym świecie, a drudzy w drugim, a bez wiedzy nie ma porozumienia, tylko waśnie, konflikty i zerwanie więzi rodzinnych"' - Proboszcz do wiernych na kazaniu *'"Taki chłop pańszczyźniany zna tylko dwa pojęcia: moje albo niczyje, a jak coś jest niczyje to z tym można wszystko zrobić"' - Kusy *'"Baba mi na starość zwariowała"' - Solejuk o żonie *'"Mamusia taką ma wymowę wyraźną, że nawet tatuś zrozumiał co to znaczy po włosku"' - Kaśka do matki *'"Dawanie to teraz wielka sztuka jest"' - Czerepach *'"Nie no, że takie gnidy po świecie chodzą. Nie no, oklepie ryja bydlakowi"' - Pietrek o krytyku *'"Przypierniczyłem tak, że jeno numery butów pokazał"' - Pietrek o krytyku *Stach Japycz:"Żebyś się tylko nie załamał. Jak artyście ze sztuką nie idzie, to przeważnie dochodzi do samobójstwa. Z tej wrażliwości artystycznej." Pietrek:"A panie Stachu, to nie je tak, bo jak ja jestem dobry artysta i ten redaktor ni ma racji, to i do samobójstwa nie ma powodu. Ale jak on ma rację i ja artysta nie jestem, to wieszać się też nie ma co. Bo ja tej wrażliwości artystycznej nie mam." Stach:"No toś dobrze wykombinował" *'"Nie możecie jutro, w dzień poczytać tych wypocin?"' - Paweł Kozioł do żony i córki o powieści Witebskiego *'"Każda kobieta w tym kraju chciałaby jego przeczytać, to sobie weź i policz"' – Lucy do Kusego na pytanie, w jakim nakładzie powinien wydać książkę Witebskiego *Michałowa:"Może księdzu proboszczowi też jego matkę przypominam?" Proboszcz:"Nie, nie. Moja mamusia była wielkiej łagodności..." *'"Po tym rozsądnego człowieka poznać, że wyspany chodzi"' - Wójt *'"No pierwszy raz widzę zastosowanie psychologii w praktyce, no brawo!"' - Wójt do Łukasza Barańskiego i Klaudii *'"Naukowej metodzie żaden organizm kobiecy się nie oprze, a elektorat jest jak kobieta, też sam nie wie czego potrzebuje i bardzo lubi słuchać tego, co chce usłyszeć"' - Czerepach *Solejukowa o samochodzie:"A ty, od kogo jego kupujesz? Nie kradziony aby?" Solejuk:"Od znajomego, uczciwy facet. Cztery miesiące z nim pod celą siedziałem" Solejukowa:"O matko!" Solejuk:"Żaden złodziej, od złodzieja bym nie wziął. Za pobicie siedział" Solejukowa:"A, no chyba, że tak" *'"W Kościele, matce naszej talentów wiele, ale niestety, nie wszystkie mogą być dostrzeżone"' - Proboszcz Zobacz też *Seria IV *Seria IV (DVD) *Seria IV (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria IV